Amalgamatism: The Freedom Message Uncensored
Amalgamatism: The Freedom Message Uncensored written by buzzboygt Revolution Movement Press, Eagles Landing =A Forward by the Author= I am writing this to the Francoist writer Vladimir. I hope you enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed all of your works. If you are up to a peaceful debate, PM me. =An Introduction through Objective History= Planet Bob, this is a message from the grave. This a message of hope and prosperity in freedom. Throughout the history of the planet, many groups and movements have died, fallen out of favor in the eyes of the elite. Unlike in real life, these movements are easily faltered and destroyed through war, and the consequence of these wars are far less. These consequences are reduced increasingly more due to the black hole, Francoism, that is sucking every idea that is in contrary to itself. Francoism, as addressed in my previous book An Introduction to Francoism in the Eyes of a Outsider, is a dangerous ideology due to its volatile nature and potential destruction of civil liberties. Movements, most recently the Vox Populi movement, have risen to destroy its grip upon the power of the Planet. These movement have all failed. The reason for their failure is simple and is even known by the ideologues of Francoism. As addressed in Despotic Primitivism: Idealism in Decay the ideals greatest mind since Franco himself, Vladimir of the New Pacific Order, declared, "Only a few days into its existence, then, the new ideology Vox Populi has already begun the short descent into tyranny exactly as predicted. " The movements have all been launch by people from the inside. They have known the truth, but are they themselves are corrupted by the ideas of Francoism. The only way that this dangerous idea can be defeated is by the coming of an ideology from the outside. The unification of outsiders can lead to its failure. Francoism is based upon the whims of the all powerful chancellors of the NPO. If they change the idea of Francoism due to its collapse, then a restore to order can ensue. This I call Amalgamatism, coming from the root Amalgamate meaning to combined or unite. =Amalgamatism= This idea is important. I take no credit for it, it has existed for all of time. It stands that individuals need to take care of themselves first. According to this theory, if everyone follows a simple method, they will destroy the destruction of freedom that is in our mits. It is a system I call The Priorities. Priority 1: Your Nation The responsibility of the ruler is to take care of his people by any means necessary. This is in all matters. The average ruler must take the effects of anything he does to his nation in first regards. He or she should never enter into a corse of action that would destroy the nation. This is the first priority, self. It seems quite selfish, but no one can help the cause without keeping their own nation in tip-top shape. Priority 2: Your Brothers and Sisters Your brothers and sisters is not alliance members as a whole, it is the ones who you mentor, and mentor you. The mentor system is not foreign to Cybernations and it is required in order to help destroy Fascism in Cybernations. One must pick one person to mentor, a new member works best. This person is taught by in game messages, forum chats, or IRC dialogue. It is by this means they learn this idea and others. The educated masses leads to the eradication of Francoism. One must help there mentored and their mentor in all cases able. The mentor should supply funds to increase growth, aid in times of war, and always help in any other circumstance; if and only if it is not in contradiction to the first priority. Priority 3: Your Alliance This is no blind devotion to an Alliance leader, this is criticism of your alliance leader at all times. When one enters an alliance, he signs a pact, a charter, a constitution, etc, these documents are the guide of the alliance. If a leader is moving around the charter, amending the charter to gain power, or has already done so, leave the alliance as soon a possible. If an alliance destroys freedom within it is apart of the problem, not the solution. Every alliance operates differently, some have elected official, others appointed, some even have no clear figure head. Some have congress with delegates, some have overall group election. Find an alliance that has group election for major decision, for they give you the most power. Let us not forget that power is corrupting, the more it is diluted, the better. Stay away from alliances that give a small group of powerful leaders complete control on major decisions. Make sure the people ratify laws, not the leader. If the leader ratifies than it is apart of the problem, not the solution. =The Leader in Amalgamatism= The leadership of an alliance is important. The responsibilities and duties is great and I will not understate them. The leader of all alliances, big and small, must remember one thing, that he or she is also a member. One is a member before they are a leader. They must take every thought they have has a member, not as a powerful leader. If power is bestowed upon a member, than it can be taken away. The leader must fear the people, and must want to, not keep them amused, but keep them engaged. The alliance dies when the populous cease to be engaged. The number one responsibility of the leader under Amalgamatism is keeping the members, the mentors, the overall group, engaged by any means necessary. This is their priority. If under fifty percent of an alliance does not vote in election for a leader, then the alliance is in a recession. If under twenty-five percent of a alliance votes in an election, then one must question the leadership ability of the leaders and begin to get other members involved in the alliance. If that person is able to do what the leaders could not, than that person should become a leader. The second most important practice of the leaders is making it easy for alliance mentors to mentor and gain position. The more responsibilities a mentor has the more liberty and freedom. One cannot separate responsibilities from rights because they are the flip side of the same coin. The ability to serve the alliance as a whole should be easy. There should be limited to no regulation on ambassadors, economics, alliance schools, etc. People should be able to speak their mind (even if it is against the leader) and act accordingly without fear of repression. Freedom to speak should never be prevented. =Conclusion= I call upon all alliances, big and small, to unite under this banner. I ask that NPO and NpO drop Francoism and unite under this banner, dropping all the quarrels that will arise in the near future under the current banner. The freedom message is strong, and alive in all sectors and will win in the end. Category:BuzzboygtCategory:Amalgamatistic Literature